1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interface transmission device and method, and more particularly to an interface transmission device and method using a single transmission line.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional transmission interface including a control terminal A10, a device terminal A20, and a transmission interface A30.
The control terminal A10 herein may be a micro controller unit (MCU) in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and the device terminal A20 may be a scaler IC in the LCD device. Seen from FIG. 1, in the prior art, data transmission is realized by three pins between the control terminal A10 and the device terminal A20, i.e., by three transmission lines in combination with the transmission interface A30. The three pins are SCSB, SCLK, and SDIO respectively.
The SCSB in the aforementioned three pins is used for transmitting a control signal, i.e., transmitting an enable signal, and also controlling the operation of the transmission interface A30. The SCLK is used for carrying a sample clock, and the SDIO is used for carrying addresses or data.
As electronic products are increasingly developed towards being light, thin, short, and small, integrated circuits (ICs) in the electronic products also require for a compact size. However, in the conventional transmission interface, multiple pins (SCSB, SCLK, and SDIO) are employed to realize address/data transmission between the control terminal A10 and the device terminal A20. As such, too many pins in the IC may lead to a bottleneck in reducing the size of the IC.
Therefore, it is a problem in urgent need of solutions to decrease the number of the pins on the transmission interface so as to facilitate size down-scaling of the IC.